


Let Us Help, Darling

by quetzalzotz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader is sick and moody, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been feeling sick, moody, and just worn out. Loki and Thor need to pamper you a little, to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Help, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Imagine "I imagine that Thor kisses my neck from behind whilst Loki kisses my mouth from the front.”

It felt like nothing could level out your mood. One second you were fuming with rage, stomping around the Avengers Tower, angry with everyone. The next you were sad, on the verge of tears over a rerun of The X-Files that Bruce turned on for some background noise. 

Thor stood by a little helpless. He was no good with dealing with mood swings from either of his lovers. Loki was far more understanding.  
“Darling,” he cooed, trying to soothe you as one would soothe an upset horse. “Why don’t we have a lovely meal? Just the three of us.”

Thor perked up at the mention of food. “Yes!” he boomed, “a splendid idea! It has been a long time since we dined together!” That was true; you often ate with the other Avengers. 

You half-heartedly agreed. You could eat, and there was a diner a few blocks down that served delicious breakfast foods all day. You could always eat bacon and eggs. 

Except today really wasn’t your day. Breakfast had been wonderful. You laughed as Loki ordered a fruit salad with cottage cheese and toast, and Thor, in contrast, had three eggs (fried), bacon, sausage, hash browns, pancakes, a bagel, French toast, and many large cups of coffee.

“Wherever do you keep all that food, Thor?” Loki asked as he eyed the blond shove pancakes drenched in syrup into his mouth. 

“I have always eaten more than you, brother, even as suckling babes.” Thor flexed and rolled his shoulders under his shirt. “Perhaps if you fought with brawn instead of your magic, you too would be as ravenous as I am.”

“I have to keep my lithe figure somehow,” he grinned. “Besides, I would rather taste something else.” He eyed you, a smirk on his thin lips. You blushed into your eggs. 

“I see our tastes are equally matched there,” Thor winked at you. 

“Stop,” you giggled, “I’m trying to eat.”

But you hadn’t eaten much. You picked at your eggs and bacon, and only ate about half of what you usually would. Perhaps you just weren’t that hungry. You weren’t due for your period, but it had been known to mess with your appetite before. And that would explain the mood swings. You sighed to yourself. At least you had a possible reason why you felt so crappy. 

At the Tower, the first thing both Thor and Loki wanted was to taste that “something else” they mentioned at the restaurant. 

“I just want to take a quick shower first,” you grinned. Loki was already laying on the bed, still clothed but his legs spread enticingly. 

“Don’t be long,” Thor groaned. He crawled over Loki, lips colliding with force. You heard Loki moan as you turned on the shower and went to close the door.

But then you started to cough. At first you thought it was nothing, but your stomach churned and the coughing turned to retching. You opened the lid to the toilet just in time to expel the breakfast you had just eaten. 

In an instant, Thor and Loki were off the bed. Loki rubbed your shoulders as you threw up. Thor handed you a damp washcloth to wipe your lip between heaves. 

“You must not be feeling well,” Thor murmured, leaning in the door frame with a look of concern. 

“I’ll be okay,” you gasped out. Tears were running down your eyes from the exertion, and you were drenched in sweat. Loki pressed his cool skin to yours, trying to soothe you. 

It, thankfully, didn’t last too long. It felt like it had been hours though. You were shaking, reaching for your toothbrush to get the horrid taste from your mouth. 

After your shower, you felt slightly better, but still weak and tired. You curled against Loki, who kept a protective hand around you, resting gently on your stomach to help calm it. You were lying face to face

“Drink this,” Thor handed you a bottle of PowerAid. “It’s Tony’s, but his wife said I could take one.”

You drank with small sips, afraid that the whole cycle would start over again. Thor sat on the other side of you, stroking your shoulder. 

“Do you feel better, my love?” Loki asked.

You nodded. You hadn’t felt sick before you got home, and you didn’t feel sick now. It was so strange. Perhaps something just didn’t agree with you. 

Those thoughts melted away when you felt Thor’s warm lips on your neck. You whimpered.

“Are you sure that’s appropriate, Thor?”

“I’m okay,” you breathed out. “That feels so good.”

Thor moaned against your skin, sending vibrations through your neck. You shivered in pleasure, looking up at Loki. You tilted your head up, kissing him on the lips. You felt his cool hands move to your hip, as Thor’s large ones cupped your breasts. He pinched and rolled your nipples, causing your back to arch in pleasure. 

Loki let his hand fall between your legs, petting your folds with gentle pressure. He wanted to soothe and pleasure you. You mewled into the kiss, rocking yourself on his hand. 

It didn’t take long, between Thor squeezing your breasts and Loki rubbing your clit, for pleasure to rack your body. You nuzzled into Loki tighter, while Thor pressed into you from behind. 

“It’s your turns,” you said, breathless. 

“No,” Thor kissed you again, softly. “This was for you.”

Loki nodded. “Darling, when were you going to tell us you were pregnant?”

“Pregnant? I’m not pregnant.”

Loki rubbed your belly again. “I beg to differ. You most certainly are pregnant.”

Thor sat up, shifting to look at you both. “Pregnant!” He exclaimed, a large smile on his face. “We’re having a child! I must go tell the others! We’re going to be fathers, Loki!”

He didn’t even bother to pull a shirt on before running out, and announcing loudly “we’re having a child!”

“I told you she was pregnant,” Tony’s wife replied with a squeal. “You owe me twenty big ones.”


End file.
